The Ultamite Movie Star Clash!
by Twilight Okami
Summary: A double-shot parody of Shaman King 2; at the scene when Jun Tao chalanges Yoh. But, things go alot weirder: Yoh is stupid; Manta is like a girl; Anna is more of a bad-ass and Jun wants to be dramatic and so on! Rated T for langue and volience. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Weirdest Fight To Begin!

THE ULTAMITE MOVIE STAR CLASH!

Authors Note: A parody double-shot that takes place when Jun Tao starts fight Yoh. Everything will involve: randomness, awkwardness and special guests. WARNING: Beware of character parodies!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or anything else.

Chapter 1: The Weirdest Fight To-Begin!

Yoh, Anna and Manta walk out-

"DON'T FORGET ME!!" Amidamaru shouted angrily.

What ever and Anna begins thinking of something that bothered her since she came to the movie.

"Is being in a tutu tough and fattening?" Anna asked to Manta.

"Why does that matter?" Manta asked in Spyro's voice (Elijah Wood).

Anna slaps Manta hard on the cheek that sends him crashing to a crate, like Nazo did in the Power of Nazo.

"…. Aww..." Manta complained.

"… Um, I didn't see that crate, and how did it get-" Yoh began but stopped when Anna got a Shot Gun.

"SHUT UP YOU CRAP, YOH! AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF I TALKED ABOUT A TUTU!!!" Anna screamed like a Rugby Player.

"O_o" Yoh speechless.

"Ha, ha, ha! You would look fat like a Rhino if you wore a tutu Lady Anna!!" Amidamaru laughed.

"RAAAAAAAR!!" Anna shouted then begin shooting her Shot Gun at Amidamaru.

"AHHHH! Don't kill me!" Amidamaru screamed like a girl and blocked his self.

Even thou Amidamaru hasn't notice that he is the biggest idiot, ever, the bullets went through him, 'cause he is a ghost. Amidamaru looked down at himself.

"I'm alive!" He said happily.

"Um, Amidamaru," Manta began in his voice as he got up and went to his 'friends' of his. "You're a ghost, so you can't die…" Manta explained as a girl, awkwardly.

"… Oh, I knew that!" Amidamaru replied, with a hint of embarrassment.

"What a loser you are Amidamaru…" Anna said harshly.

Amidamaru went to a random place, plated out 'time out corner' where he suddenly became depressed.

"O_o" Yoh and Manta.

"Hmph, I expected that samurai to be better!" A girl called out in the shadows. "Eh, Yoh Asakura?"

"Wha!? How did you know my name? ARE YOU A STAKER!?!" Yoh shouted.

"Um, no," She paused and magically got out of the shadows.

Before she could say something, she tripped over her robe and hit face forward on the ground.

"Ow! Shit! I ruined my dramatic entrance! And were is the awesome theme music!?" The girl demanded.

Suddenly the music 'Crazy Frog' plays and the girl gets annoyed.

"Agghh! This theme music is so crap!" She moped as she got up.

"…Hey, what do you want, vomit-color hair!?" Anna demanded.

Green-Spiky-Hair Girl gasped. "Why you- I'm Jun Tao, I'm a-" Jun Tao pauses as the music changes to 'Alejandro' by Lady Gaga. "Why must this music be depressing!? I'm a Dao-Shi*"

"What the Shaman is a Dao-Shi!? A WARRIOR!?" Yoh called happily.

"… You're thinking of Ti-Shi; I'm a Dao-Shi, and it's someone cool." Jun Tao explains.

"Why was 'Dao-Shi' underlined?" Yoh asked as he checks the script.

"How in Shaman's name did you get the scri-" Jun asks but Yoh is hit by Anna's iron bat.

"I'll take that script!" Anna shouts and burns the script.

"Um, where did you get that bat Anna?" Manta asked, frighten.

"… Good question; I dunno" Anna shrugs.

"O_o um, any way, I want to make a request with you Yoh Asakura" Jun begins.

"Is it to trade my Crimson Dragon with your Stardust Dragon?" Yoh asked as he got out a Yu-Gi-Oh card and shows it to Jun.

"Ah, no, but I will trade my Speed Warrior for that" Jun replied as she showed her Yu-Gi-Oh card.

"Heck no!" Yoh pouted.

"Fine! Then I'll give you my Junk Warrior and Speed Warrior!" Jun haggles as she showed another Yu-Gi-Oh card.

"IS THIS THE SHIT REQUEST YOU WANTED!? THEN YOU GO TO RANDOM PEOPLE AND GET CRIMSON DRAGON!?" Anna screams.

"…. Oh, right the request! I forgot about that!" Jun realized.

"…" Anna, Manta and of course Amidamaru quiet.

"May I pretty please have your samurai ghost…? That my wittle brother wants? Known to you as Ren?" Jun asks.

"OMG, Ren!?" Yoh replies in a shouting tone.

"Shut up, kid! We need some rest!" A random person from a balcony shouts then closes his window.

"Ya, what he said, and I don't want any trouble, after all…" She pauses dramatically. "Since you see that I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh master-" Gets interrupted.

"I'm da Yu-Gi-Oh master!" Yoh protests.

"Shut up! -And how powerful and awesome Lee is, he won't need to beat the crap out of you!" She begins and starts to pull up her robe at her leg.

"OMG!" Manta starts and covers his eyes. "Don't need to pull up your skirt to show your legs or phi!" Manta states still covering his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not trying to show my legs! And this is a robe, not a skirt or knickers!" Jun explains in embarrassment.

"What the Shaman do you mean? Your 'Lee'?" Anna asks.

Anna looks closely and thinks 'aww, why can't I have pretty legs like that?' and then sees talismans.

"Jufu… Talismans? A Dao-Shi!? Oh, crap…" Anna mutters under her breath. "YOH, GET THE SHIT OUT OF THERE!? She's a Shaman! And she'll summon a monster!" Anna warns.

"OMG, you mean she'll summon Stardust Dragon!?" Yoh asks.

"No you idiot!" Anna shouts.

"Hey, fatty! I'm trying to sleep!" The same man shouts from the balcony.

Anna throws a pot and it magically hits the guy who makes him fall out of the window, three meters high, and lands on the ground, dead.

"I'M NOT FAT!!" Anna screams angrily.

"O_o" Everyone.

"… Ok, well, we Dao-Shi have existed for many years in the ancient times, and we use talismans to control ghosts!" Jun explains awkwardly.

"Ahhh! You're a hypnotist!!" Manta screams like a girl.

"I'm not a-" Jun pauses and Manta continues.

"I PLANTED A ROTTEN EGG AT MY DADS CHAIR, AND IT HAD A GRENADE AND IT BLOWED UP AND HE WENT TO THE HOSPITIAL!!" Manta explains in mercy.

"…. Ah, not to waist this double-shot, but I'll summon my war-" Jun gets interrupted, again.

"What do you mean? A 'double-shot' Jun?" Yoh asks.

"Crap…! Um, I don't really know" Jun shrugs.

"AGH, just get to the point!" Anna shouts.

"Oh, right, um, come Bailong Lee!!" Jun shouts dramatically.

Magically Bailong comes from the ground and coughs.

"_**It's about time!! I couldn't breathe in ze earth for long!**_" Bailong said in a French Accent.

"ZOMG, its Lee! It's him!" Manta screams like a Fangirl and goes to him. "May I have your auto-graph?" Manta asks as he got a random picture of Lee and a pen.

Lee kicks Manta who is shot 20 000 meters in the air and is gone.

"Phew, at least it got rid of that shrimp" Anna sighs.

"Hi Anna!" Manta greets as he magically appeared next to Anna.

"WHAT TH- how did you get here!?" Anna demands in shock.

"…. I… I… I dunno" Manta 'explains'.

"….. You guys are weird…" Jun states

"_**You are right ma cherie, ze boy and hiz friends are weird**_" Lee agreed with a nod.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hey! Lee isn't a ghost, that's his body! How can that be!?" Manta stammered.

"He's being controlled by her spells… Known as a Jiang-Si" Anna sighs as she explained.

"Correct, and now you have seen how powerful he is; he is indeed a perfect weapon of mass destruction as my corpse puppet" Jun stated, trying to sound dramatic.

"… You really suck at being dramatic, ya know?" Yoh replied, trying to sound nice.

"I know! But I'm almost a young adult! Why can't I be dramatic as other people!?" Jun shouts sadly.

"How the heck should I know!?" Yoh shouts back.

"I don't give a shit anyway! Hand over the samurai if you want to live" Jun changes topic.

"Neva! I'll never give him to a vomit-color-hair girl like you!" Yoh replies and gets Amidamaru in Foxfire mode.

"You're a good guy, Lord Yoh" Amidamaru sniffs happily.

"Hmph, you lead with no choice," Jun pauses. "Attack Bailong Lee!!" Jun demands as she throw her talisman.

The talisman went at the speed of light, but missed Bailong Lee.

"Holly crap! I missed!?" Jun said in shock.

"You suck!" Someone called out.

Everyone turned, and Jun Tao gasped in deep shock.

"Midna, from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess!?" Jun stated.

"Say it, say it!" Midna protest.

"… I suck…?"

"YAAA! YOU SUCK, VOMIT-COLOR-HAIR!!" Midna shouts happily.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP CALLING ME VOMIT-COLOR-HAIR!?!" Jun shouts and goes to a guy and by a Red Machine Gun, and starts firing it at Midna. "RAAAA!!"

Midna gets shot a lot of times and faints.

"O_o"

"Holy shit! You killed Midna! Bring on the fight!" Yoh shouts angrily. "**INTEGRATE! AMIDAMARU!**" Yoh finishes as Amidamaru takes control.

"Awesome! Yoh integrate in 1.5 seconds! Not bad! My torture training paid off!" Anna shouts happily.

"Let the movie star fight of the year kick some ghost butt!!" Jun declares.

"_**I WILL BE BETTER THEN JACKIE CHAN!!!**_" Lee shouts as he got out his nunchaku.

"Quit speaking a French Accent!" Jun demands.

As Yoh went up close to Bailong Lee, he nock of Yoh's sword with his nunchaku.

"Crap, my sword…!!" Yoh groans.

"Ha-ha!" Jun laughs like Nelson from The Simpsons. "Suck! A samurai is useless without his sword!! Bailong will beat the crap and shit out of you!!" Jun replies happily.

"_**I say chap, I will be better then Jackie Chan! Cheerio then!!**_" Lee states determinably, and guess what? Speaks a British Accent!

Bailong Lee does an upper-cut at Yoh's stomach.

"OWW!" You scream, and is now in the air. "AGGH! I HATE HIGHTS!! PUT ME DOWN!" Yoh complains.

"_**I say chap, there's no need to get under the collar. Jolly good my master is, eh my boy?**_" Lee explains with a shake of his head.

"Ya see? You can't beat me! All fear my power! BWWWHAAA!!!" Jun laughs like a sick person.

"Hey, that's a quote that Maiko says in Dragon Drive!" Manta stated.

"Shut up! And now, hand over the samurai, or else…" Jun frets as she touches Yoh's chin.

"Get your dirty hands of me, ya chick! I'll never give him to you!" Yoh replies suddenly.

"Dam, why can't I be dramatic!? So, you rather die?" She asks and bites her finger, and screams. "Shit! That actually hurts!!" She screams and sucks her thumb.

"… You're a psycho, you know that?" Anna stated harshly.

"HA, ha, ha! I know you are!" Jun shouts as she writes on the talisman in her blood.

"… An abnormal psycho" Manta added.

Jun throws the talisman to Bailong but misses.

"What the- I'm NOT biting my finger again!" She groaned.

But the slip magically got on Bailong Lee's fore-head.

"_**Well chap, prepare to die! Cheerio then!!**_" Lee begins.

Bailong throws Yoh high in the air, and he starts to scream, for he has the power of one thing… Vertigo!

"Bailong will fight until you die!!" Jun shouts, and coughs. "God, I need some tablets" Jun states and looks around.

"_**I say, my master needs a tablet. Jolly good then!**_" Lee replies happily as he gets a tablet and throws it, while bashing Yoh.

Jun coughs and the tablet goes in her mouth, and she drinks a random cup of water.

"Hey, since when does a dead guy have a tablet?" Jun asks in a shouting tone.

"_**Well, being in the earth sort-of chocks you, if you know what I mean my master. I say, this is jolly good exercising**_" Lee explains.

"… Seriously, stop talking these different country accents" Jun replies.

"_**Can't do, mon**_" Lee states as he now speaks a Jamaican Accent.

Lee then does a kick called something I can't be bothered to say, and Yoh is shot 30 000 meters in the air.

"AHHH, I SUFURE VERTIGO!!" Yoh shouts high above.

"OMG, Yoh's alive! Eh, Anna?" Manta says happily.

"I bet you 400 yen that Yoh dies" Anna negotiates as she shows some of her yen.

"700 yen if he dies from Lee's Hong Zha Jiao move! Or, Bomb Kick I English!" Jun replies as she shows her yen.

As Lee does the Bomb Kick, everything is in slow motion.

"He… Beat me…!" Yoh says in a dying tone as he collapses.

"HOLY SHIT! Yoh, are you alive!? Yoh, Yoh!!" Manta screams.

"YAAA! I win 700 yen!!" Jun shouts happily.

"… Shut up ya crap!" Anna groans and gives her 700 yen.

"Y-you killed Yoh you monster chick!" Manta shouts.

OMG, the sad music from Titanic by James Cameron plays out of no where.

"H-he was my only friend, and you took him away from me!" Manta begins as he cries.

"Ya, so? He asked for it, and yet, no one survive Lee Bailong's ending blow. Any way, I'll take the samurai, thank you very much" Jun replies with a smirk.

"You took everything away from me! And, and I LOVED HIM!!" Manta screams.

"O_o" Jun Tao speechless along with Lee.

"…….. I LOVE HIM, YA CREEP!!!" Anna shouts madly.

"**Ohhh oohhh oohhh! Caught in a Bad Romance! Ohhh ohhh ohh! Caught in a Bad Romance! Ra ra ra ra ra! Roma roma roma ma! Ga Ga, Ola la!**" Manta pauses as he gets hit by an iron glove.

"SHUT UP! You can't even sing!!" Anna shouted.

"Any way, Yoh had no chance against Lee Bailong! Why did Lee Bailong do this!? He was my hero, and I was his biggest fan! I even got tickets to the Academy Awards!" Manta sniffed.

Manta gets slapped by Anna for the forth time.

"Aggh for Shaman's sake, it's not Lee's fault! The tag on his fore-head is controlled by Dao-Shi, thanks to that talisman. To make a long description short, these Dao-Shi can control corpses. Lee has no choice! It's that vomit-color-hair girls fault!" Anna explained.

"Sheesh! Why is everyone calling me vomit-color-hair girl?" Jun moped.

"So, she's using Lee to do her biding?" Manta asked.

"Yeah, so? Why should I give a shit? We get presents of the best ghosts! And why the heck is the Titanic music still playing? And where is it coming from?" Jun stated as she looked around.

"…. I thought you knew…" Manta replied.

"… Aw, who cares?" Jun changed topic.

"So you mean before…!!" Manta began.

"Yup, my parents gave me as a present at my birthday… It was better then my Hello Kitty doll!" Jun replied with a nod.

"Why didn't I come to the party!?" Manta asked.

"What kind of question is that!? You weren't born back then you idiot!!" Jun replied easily in shock.

"YOU KILLED HIM!? YOU'RE SO CRUEL!! WHAT ABOUT THE FANS!!!" Manta screamed so loud.

"Oh forget about the fans; and yes he's my puppet and it isn't cruel. He has no feelings; he's my puppet!" Jun replied.

"_**Yo mon, you are horrible at bein' dramatic!**_" Lee stated.

"WHHAA! WHY CAN'T I BE DRAMATIC FOR ONCE!?" Jun moped and screamed madly.

"Don't be sure! For the power of Walt Disney will rule!" Yoh said as he got up.

"Wha-" Jun replied in shock.

"OMG, your alive Yoh!" Manta replied happily.

"Ya, and I was only in shock from vertigo" Yoh explained.

"Holly shit! Impossible! Nobody survives when Lee does his final blow!" Jun said in shock and pulls her robe up again.

"HOLLY SHAMAN KING!!" Yoh says as he covers his eyes. "Dude-et, you seriously should stop pulling up your knickers; do it at some other boys!" Yoh stated as he still covers his eye.

"Aggh, these aren't knickers! This is a robe! And I'M NOT trying to show my legs! Why do you two think about that!?" Jun asks but then a camera flashes.

Jun turns to see that Lee took a picture of her leg that had the talismans.

"PERVERT!!" Jun shouted.

"_**I say lady, these legs are nice, and besides, I'm dead and I haven't seen a chick with those nice legs! Jolly good I must say my chap!**_" Lee commented and now speaks his British Accent.

"Aw, thanks… Hey! We need to get on with this!" Jun blushes.

"….. Anyway, a half-hearted attack from Bailong- Can't stop Amidamaru and me!" You stated.

"… Half-hearted?" Jun wondered.

"Yup! And the talismans only control his body but not his spirit which is strong!" Yoh replied. "Right, Lee?"

"Lee Bailong… OMG he's crying!" Manta stated.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" Anna sassed.

"Huh? Impossible! A Jiang-Si has no feelings at all!" Jun explained.

"How is this possible..? Had this kid, awakened Lee Bailong's feelings?" She thought in head.

"Um, we can hear what you are saying" Yoh stated.

"Wha, how?" Jun asked.

"Talking telepath-idly" Yoh showed on the script that randomly appeared.

Jun throw a knife at the script and the script vanished.

"Yes, but, we won't be needing that! Aggh! Impossible!" Jun changed topic.

"Gee, is impossible your favorite word?" Yoh asked.

"No, but Lee, attack and finish him off! NOW!" Jun shouted.

"Holly crap! He's coming!" Manta panicked and screamed like a girl.

"Heh! Don't worry Lee! I'll take that slip off you and you will be better then Jackie Chan!" Yoh stated.

Author's Note: That's the first chapter. The next is still to come! Hope you all enjoy my first ever double-shot!


	2. Chapter 2: What The Shaman?

Chapter 2: What The Shaman!?

Author's Note: Thank you _DF14-BLACK SNOW _for the review, along with faving this story, faving author and reviewing my other fic! Now, onto the story!

Bailong charged, with his fist high and proud.

"Oh shit! I'm not ready yet!" Yoh screamed.

"_**Hey mon, it kind-a remin' m' of somethin' y' know**_" Bailong stated with the Jamaican Accent.

Bailong stopped magically in mid air, then got a spray can and sprayed his mouth, then got out a magically appeared mirror and did his hair.

"What the Shaman, Bailong!? THIS IS NO TIME FOR DOING THE LATEST FASHION!!" Jun shouted demandingly.

"_**By th' way maste', is this th' bes' Jiang-Si clothes y' got?" **_Bailong said, still magically frozen in mid air.

"Ah, ya, but what the shit is your point?" Jun asked with her arms crossed.

"_**Um, hello? Fashion disaster! Seriously, w' movie stars need good clothes" **_Bailong protested.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!! JUST KILL YOH!!!" Jun demanded angrily.

"_**Oh, fine, but y' are horrible in bein' dramatic**_" Bailong groaned.

"AAAAAAAAGHHH!!! SHUT UP!!!" Jun screamed.

"Um, can we get on with this? My program will be on soon" Yoh asked.

"Oh, right, just do your thing Bailong" Jun demanded.

"_**ALLZ RIGHT!!!**_" Bailong said as he changed his Accent to French.

Bailong now charged at Yoh, and Yoh didn't notice as he was reading 'How To Kill Jiang-Si For Dummies' then noticed Bailong charging at him.

"HOLLY SHAMAN KING!!!" Yoh screamed as Bailong started bashing him.

Anna turned to Jun, and then Jun turned to Anna who stomped to her, then stopped and glared at her. Jun gulped at Anna's scary eyes. Anna got out some yens.

"I bet that Yoh will die for 1000 yen" Anna declared.

Jun sighed in relief. "DON'T SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF ME!! Ok then, I'll bet he'll die by my orders for 2300 yen!" Jun haggled.

"ANNA!!" Manta screamed.

"Get lost Manta, and make sure that I win the bet, 'cause I need to get back to the most hilarious show, Super Smash Bros Gamer!" Anna shouted, as she focused on playing Poker with Jun.

"I love Super Smash Bros Gamer…" Jun trailed off. "You lucky Shaman…" She muttered as she played poker.

Nobody seem to care that Yoh was getting a lot of bruises on him, that Yoh screamed.

"SOMEBODY GET ME A SWORD FOR SHAMAN SAKES!!!!" Yoh screamed on the top of his lungs.

"AAAGHHHH!! I MUST SAVE MY LOVED ONE!!!" Manta declared and ran.

"Manta?" Yoh said as he saw Manta run. "Traitor!" Yoh screamed.

Jun turns her head to see Manta ran. "Hey, the kids actually smarter then I thought!" Jun said, and then Anna laid the last card and won.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Anna screamed happily, then got 100 yen, then turned to see Manta ran. "Oh, since when does the shrimp run?"

"O_o" Yoh speechless.

* * *

Manta was running like a posh English girl, and looked around for a sword.

"Oh crap, all shops are closed and I can't steal Harusame!" Manta pauses as he sees a McDonald shop. "YAAA, FOOD!!!" Manta screamed and ran.

As Manta ran to get the Kids Club Meal, until his face smashed into a sword.

"Hey, a random sword out of no where!" Manta screamed happily.

"What the crap are you doing on my sword!?" Someone demanded.

Manta turned his head to see Ryu and his gang that magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh shit, um, hi Ryu, ah, how did you magically appeared?" Manta asked in fright.

Ryu looked around shiftily. "I dunno, but what are you doing on my sword!?" Ryu demanded.

"Um, can I borrow it?" Manta asked.

"Oh, of course," Ryu said and handed the sword.

Manta stared blankly. "Really, are you sure?" Manta asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ryu shrugged.

As Manta tried to touch the sword, Ryu got out a pistol, and aimed it at Manta, and Ryu's gang got bats. Manta noticed and stared in shock.

"HOLLY SHIT AND CRAP!!!!!!!!" Manta screamed as Ryu fired, as he ran.

"Batter up!" Muscle Punch said with a Titanium Bat.

"OH CRAP!!!" Manta screamed, then he was hit sky high, and then got shot on the shoulder, and he collapsed.

"NNNNNNNHHHHAAA!!!" Ryu laughed and gave the loser sign.

After that Ryu's gang started smashing bats at Manta like a lot, then Manta was stone cold, then they left. Suddenly, with determination, Manta got up.

"Hey Ryu ya loser!" Manta screamed.

Ryu and his friends turned to the Zombie Manta, in shock.

"The Pussy Cat Dolls are in town and you may run out of tickets!" Manta screamed.

"NOOOOOOO, I LOVE THE PUSSY CAT DOLLS!!!" Ryu screamed.

Manta got out a ticket of the Pussy Cat Dolls world tour. "Ya want it? Then swap that sword for it!" Manta demanded.

"OKIE-DOKIE!!" Ryu declared, chucked the sword, then snatched the Pussy Cat Doll card and ran away.

Manta started happily in shock. "Hey, that fake card worked!" Manta cheered and ran.

* * *

Yoh was laying half dead on the wall thinking of that he couldn't buy a new recorder.

"Look at you Yoh, weak" Jun said harshly with her arms crossed.

"Yoh you better win or I'LL LOSE THE CRAP BET!!!" Anna moped.

"Now, hand over Amidamaru" Jun demanded.

"N-no, he's my friend" Yoh said weakly.

"Friend? Ha, what a weak samurai he must be if he sticks by you!" Anna screamed.

"Lord Yoh, you touched my heart" Amidamaru sniffed.

"I don't give a dam Amidamaru, I'M DIEING FOR SHAMAN SAKES!!!" Yoh screamed.

"Might as well kill you and take you friend" Jun smiled.

"Never," Someone said as he magically appeared in front of Yoh. "Friendship is going to kick the shit out of you" manta replied.

"OMG, how the heck did you magically appeared!?" Jun demanded, and then saw a sword. "ZOMG, you even gotten a wooden sword!"

"Hey, I never thought you could do it shrimp" Anna stated.

"What does that mean!?" Manta demanded.

"Um, well I thought you were weak" Anna explained.

Manta gasped. "Why you- anyway I gave a fake card of the Pussy Cat Dolls tour, and he gave me this sword!" Manta shouted happily.

"O_o, all this is getting awkward and weird" Jun stated.

"I know," Manta nodded then turned to Yoh. "Yoh, kick that monster chick's butt" Manta said as he collapsed.

Yoh took the sword in hand and put Manta on a crate, and Anna screamed happily, only because she didn't lose the bet.

"Amidamaru, what do you think?" Yoh smiled as he got up.

Amidamaru appeared beside Yoh. "I will repay Manta's help" Amidamaru smiled too.

Jun heard a sniff then turned to Bailong in shock.

"WHY THE CRAP ARE YOU CRYING!? WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!?" Jun demanded angrily.

"_**Well, aloe, it is ze saddest sight I had seez**_" Bailong sniffed as he wiped a tear away.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAM!!" Jun screamed.

"And it's dramatic" Anna added.

"OH SHUT UP, WHY CAN'T I BE DRAMATIC FOR ONCE!?" Jun screamed angrily.

"Let's do it Amidamaru!" Yoh declared as he jumped into the air and the Power Ranger Theme music plays. "**SHOCK WAVE BUDA GIRRI!!!**" Yoh shouted.

A shock wave came from the sword traveling so fast, faster then any plane, then his Bailong on the fore-head in slow motion.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo!!!" Jun shouted in slow motion.

Suddenly, the jufu was slashed along with the tea-pot hat, and then Baliong's face was reviled.

"ZOMG! Bailong is back!" Manta stated.

"Horary for you and the fans" Anna added, sarcastically.

"What the heck am I doing here?" Bailong demanded.

"Finally, Bailong speaks no more accents" Yoh sighed happily.

"Bailong?" Bailong looked in a glass window. "Right, I'm Bailong, BUT WHAT THE SHIT DOES IT MEAN MY 20TH ANIVERSITY!?!" He demanded as he punched the window.

"Oh shit! Now I get seven years bad luck!" Jun groaned.

"_**Why don't I ze feel the pain?**_" He demanded.

"Oh for the love of crap, stop speaking random Accents and listen to your Dao-Shi!" Jun shouted.

"Dao-Shi!?" Bailong commented.

"Yes, I'm your corpse puppet- I mean YOU'RE MY corpse puppet, so do as I say, ya fat Jiang-Si!" Jun demanded irritated.

"Jiang-Si! Jun the Dao-Shi!?" Bailong shouted.

-Flash Backs-

"AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!! GODZILA!!!!"

-Present-

"Opps, wrong flash back…" Bailong muttered.

* * *

-Flash Back, Again-

"Sorry Bailong, but you have to die!" Someone said harshly.

"WHY ME!?" Bailong asked.

"I dunno, 'cause Hiroyuki Takei made me do so" The figure shrugged then shot him in the chest.

* * *

"OMG!! I WAS KILLED!!!" Bailong screamed.

"Well duh! Now do as I say!" Jun shouts then throws a jufu.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to throw the jufu, BEFORE you told him that he was your corpse puppet?" Yoh asked.

"Um, nobody told me too" Jun admitted awkwardly. "And how would you know?" Jun asks.

Yoh throws a scrunched up paper at Jun, who reads it and it's the script.

"Oh, because of the script" Jun reads then throws it away.

Suddenly, Bailong catches the jufu.

"OMG, he caught the slip!" Manta stated.

"Crap, I so hate the special affects in these movies!" Jun groaned then got another one. "This one will-!" Jun pauses.

Bailong smashes his fist at her, but she ducks.

"OMG I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A SEXIEST!!!" Jun screamed in shock.

"You're a Tao, so I kill you!!" Bailong screams as he gets the nunchaku out to smash Jun.

'Crap! I can't get the talisman on his head, I'm doomed, and by a sexiest! A sexiest for crying out loud!' Jun thought.

"RRAAAA!!!" Bailong screamed as he was close to hurting Jun with his nunchaku.

"OMG, get out of there ya chick!" Manta screamed.

Jun stared in shock, and then Yoh blocked the nunchaku with his wooden sword, or Ryu's wooden sword or what ever you may say.

"Why? Why do you save that witch?" Bailong demanded.

Jun groaned. "Oh, I was being in a dramatic scene for once, but why? Why did you save me when I tried to kill you!?" Jun demanded.

"Well, a chick must not die, and everyone who sees spirits must have good hearts! I think…" Yoh explained in stress of blocking the move.

"Um, ok, this is really touching" Jun muttered awkwardly.

"So, do you like revenge? Is it fun?" Yoh asked.

"Yes! For her family killed me!" Bailong screamed.

"Um, ok, so yes they DID kill you, but, isn't that in the past? Like they say 'Scouts live life' right?" Yoh replied awkwardly.

"What the shaman does this involve me!?" Bailong asked.

"I dunno!" Yoh screamed.

Then, Bailong broke the wooden sword and slapped the nunchaku at his cheek.

"Ow, mummy he smashed my cheek! Now I have to go to the dentist!" Yoh mopped.

"O_o, this is really weird this fight" Anna stated.

"Jun, what the heck should I do!?" Yoh asked as he was doing crap kung-fu moves.

Jun's back was at a wall, and she slipped and sat by it. "It's hopeless" Jun said harshly and sadly.

"If you are trying to be dramatic THEN DON'T BE!!!" Yoh screamed as he was being beaten up badly.

"I'm not trying to, but, I can't…" Jun replied sadly.

"Then there's one thing left to do," Yoh paused and picked up a piece of broken wood and charged at Bailong. "YYAAAA!!!" Yoh screamed madly.

"Crap! A weirdo, I best to kill him" Bailong said and charged.

Suddenly Anna slapped Jun across the face hard.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?" Jun demanded.

"Oh shut up vomit-color-hair-girl, your making Yoh embarrassed, so, tell me who Bailong's master was" Anna demanded, as she grasped Jun's shirt on the collar.

"Um, you are starting to freak me out, and yes he did have a master but he's dead! D-E-D! DED!!!" Jun stated.

"That doesn't how you spell dead!" Manta shouted.

"How would you know?" Anna asked curiously.

"Um, I dunno- Wait I know his master! He's name was Sha-Wen! He's awesome!!" Manta screamed happily.

"Then let's summon him then!" Yoh shouted.

"…. Summon?" Jun asked in confusion. "Wait, Anna are you-!" Jun realized.

"Yup, I can even summon people from Heaven! So let's give it ago!" Anna declared as she shoved Jun back at the wall.

"OWW! I HAVE BACK-PAIN YOU KNOW!!!" Jun screamed.

Anna started to mutter chants as she got out her necklace then screamed at Yoh. "DISINTERGRATE WITH AMIDAMARU, NOW!!!" Anna demanded.

Yoh did so then Anna leaped into the air, by slipping on something then hit the necklace at Yoh's head, hard.

"**INTERGRATE WITH SHA-WEN**" Anna screamed. "LET'S KICK SOME MOVIE STAR BUTT!!!" Anna screamed happily.

"Er, eh, what did you say?" Yoh asked, since he was integrated with Sha-Wen.

"O_o" Anna speechless.

"O_o" Jun speechless.

"O_o" Manta speechless.

"O_o," Amidamaru also speechless. "WHAT THE SHAMAN!?! AN OLD MAN!!!" Amidamaru screamed.

"Um…" Anna too speechless for words.

"Do you have the right guy!?" Manta asked.

"Um, yes, apparently Sha-Wen died at 96, so it seems that it's useless" Jun admitted.

"Oh crap! I should have summoned Jackie-Chan next time…" Anna muttered.

Bailong punched Yoh, but he dodged.

"He missed!? And to an old man!?" Jun wondered.

"RAAAAAA!!!" Bailong screamed as he kicked.

Suddenly, Yoh jumped and landed on Bailong's leg that was stuck in the brick wall.

"Oh, Bailong, is that you? Well, I haven't seen you since you lost to Paris Hilton in a fight!" Yoh said happily.

"O_o, have I missed something?" Manta asked in shock.

"Yes, and Bailong lost to drama-queen Paris Hilton? Hm, good thing I record it" Anna smirked as she got out a random VCR camera.

Bailong punched, but Yoh dodged.

"For the love of shaman Bailong, you must abandon your ego, to rest in peace!" Yoh screamed and kept hitting Bailong with a frying pan.

Bailong ignored the frying pan, making himself embarrassed, and kept attacking, but Yoh dodged.

"You must abandon your ego, and hurry it up, or else I'll miss Funniest Home Shaman Videos!" Yoh demanded.

Bailong attacked again and hit Yoh on the face. "OW YA BEACH!!!" Yoh shouted.

"RAAAAAA!!!" Bailong screamed.

"Poor you, I know you have a dream, but, you are dead a you must abandon it" Yoh screamed.

"Bailong's dream?" Jun muttered in shock.

Suddenly, a tank came out of nowhere and a guy popped up with a bazooka in hand.

"Oh, am I in America?" The guy asked in a German Accent.

"ON NOES, THE NAZIS!!!" Amidamaru panicked.

Yoh got out the Red Machine Gun that Jun used before, shot the guy, and then stole his bazooka.

"RAAAAA!!!" Bailong charged.

Yoh pointed the bazooka at Bailong, who stopped and stared in shock. Yoh fired the bazooka.

"HOLLY SHIT AND CRAP!!!" Bailong screamed like a girl.

"HIT THE DECK!!!" Anna declared as she, Manta, Amidamaru (?) and Jun took cover.

Bailong got shot and was stone cold on the ground.

"Ha-ha! It's over, Bailong, so say it!" Yoh laughed.

"OMG! BAILONG!!" Jun panicked and then went to him.

Manta ran and jumped in the way. "No! He may kill you!" Manta shouted.

"Oh, ya, he's a sexiest…" Jun muttered.

Sha-Wen went out of Yoh's body, and he lay to the ground.

"ZOMG, YOH!! Ok, go and charge at him!" Manta screamed as he went to Yoh along with Amidamaru.

"O_o" Jun speechless.

No one seem to notice that Bailong got out of the Jiang-Si and noticed his master.

"Master? When did you get here?" He asked.

"For the love of shaman, you embarrassed your self, again ya beach!" Sha-Wen groaned. "But, it's good to see you again Bailong"

"Master," Bailong paused. "I'M SORRY! FOR GETTING YOU INTO DANGER!!" Bailong bowed.

"And for being a sexiest" Jun shouted.

"AND FOR BEING A SEXIEST!! Oh and thank you" Bailong thanked.

"Don't thank me, thank the boy over there" Sha-Wen pointed.

"….. Butter-Scotch….." Yoh mumbled.

"I see" Bailong said.

Jun started to walk away, and then Anna turned to her. "Where are ya going vomit-color-hair girl?" Anna asked.

Jun stopped. "I never understand Bailong's feeling, but until know, in a very weird and awkward way," She paused and turned to Anna with a smile. "That boy, Yoh Asukura, is weird, but strong"

"….. You suck at being dramatic, and you sound happy…." Anna snorted harshly.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAA!!! WHEN WILL I EVER BE DRAMATIC!?!" Jun moped then walked away.

"…. Master, I don't want to abandon my ego" Bailong declared.

"WHAT THE SHAMAN!? ARE YOU GOING TO POSSES THAT BODY!?" Sha-Wen asked.

"_**Why are you so opposes with him?**_" Sha-Wen asked in a singing tune.

"No, not to posses him, but, I will become an immortal Jiang-Si," He paused then looked at Jun. "Jun Tao, will you retain me as your Jiang-Si?" Bailong asked kindly.

"B-Bailong?" Jun asked in shock as she turned to him.

"No more talismans, just you, and me…" Bailong finished.

"Don't you dare be a sexiest," She paused as he notice him staring at her legs. "AND QUIT BEING A PERVERT!" Jun declared.

"Of course, but you are pretty cute" Bailong stated.

"Um, this is getting out of order" Jun blushes.

Suddenly Twilight Okami comes in the scene. "Anna, come on, my show, Super Smash Bros Gamer is on!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"OH YA!! MORE VIOLENCE!!!" Anna screamed happily as she went after Twilight Okami. "You two go and have an affair later on" Anna called to Jun.

"AN AFFAIR!?" She asked in shock.

"Um, I have no idea who that weirdo is-" Bailong got interrupted when Anna threw a rock at his head.

"I HEARD THAT!!" Anna called from the distance.

"But, let's get going" Bailong declared as he lifted Jun bridal style.

"Um," Jun blushed darker. "This is awkward…" She said.

And so, Bailong and Jun left, developing a friendship, and Yoh smiled as he magically gained consciousness.

* * *

Author's Note: Phew, what a long double-shot, and hope ya all enjoy it! If you like huge laughs, parodies of shows like So You Think You Can Dance, Master Chief, Idol, Truth and Dare then read my Super Smash Bros fic called 'Super Smash Bros Gamer' iit has positive reviews! Bye!


End file.
